chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
My Parents Ain't Who They Used To Be
My Parents Ain't Who They Used To Be is the second episode of season 2 of Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTS Meeting World: The Next Generation. Plot Lexi survived the end of the battle and is now trying to prevent Berry from ever being born because he betrayed her. However, after Lexi is defeated, Berry is injured in an archery competition, causing a huge rift in the space-time continuum that completely changes all the kids' memories of their parents and it seems that the team is still an Elite ANT Force, nothing more. Not only that, but some of the team members have been murdered or went insane. Now, the team-narrowed down to six EAF members-minus the new memoried kids, of course-must get the course of time back on track! But will they be able to make Chase and Tina fall in love? Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Lexi Reed and Evie Matthews * Scarlet Sanders as Evelyn Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Bree Duncan * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina, Lilly, and Juliet Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby Trivia * This episode features the highest amount of kids to erase from existence. * In the alternate timeline where Chase and Tina never met, Oliver murdered Chase for marrying Skylar, who went insane. Thus, Jordan and Jackson call Chase "Dad". Meanwhile, Natalie and John are replaced by the kids that Bree had with Oliver after Kaz died in a car accident. Thus, Marie and Clarie are the only ones with an identical upbringing to that of their mainstream counterparts as well as their proper parents. * Chyna references the A.N.T. Farm episode "Past, PresANT, and Future" when she questions how Zoltan can possibly exist if she and Fletcher never married. * Tina also laughs when Berry quotes Back To The Future and says she thinks it is a stupid film. It is funny because the latter half of this hour-long episode is based on BTTF. * The ropes course from High Ropes makes another appearance, though the girls find it very awful. * This episode creates the 2036B and 2036C timelines. Category:Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:2036 Category:2020